The subject invention relates to a system for conveniently storing western style boots when not in use. More specifically, it relates to two embodiments wherein a plurality of pairs of boots may be stored in a neat manner while taking up a minimum amount of household space.
It is common knowledge that boot enthusiasts usually provide themselves with a plurality of pairs of different boots. There are many styles, colors and materials that work boots and dress boots are available in and frequently found in one's wardrobe. Thus one who avails himself of these different types of boots quickly finds that the storage of these boots in a convenient, readly accessible place is a common problem. Storage of these boots on the floor of a closet usually results in the entire floor becoming cluttered with boots to the point where one can hardly enter the closet, much less find an article of clothing or a particular pair of boots.
Additionally, a closet is usually not well lighted and as a result, a further problem of selecting the matching boots of a desired pair presents itself. There are presently available single pair boot hangers of various types. However, there are no known boot hangers wherein a plurality of pairs may be conveniently stored in an out-of-the-way place with all boots arranged in an orderly paired fashion providing easy access to the boots.